Passeio às Termas
by Kisa Kaze no Mai Yamashina
Summary: Sakura e Syoran namoram há 7 anos. E em uma viagem romântica às termas, muitas coisas podem acontecer...
1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer

Bom, não estranhem uma nova história assim, sem aviso nenhum. Eu estava temerosa de postá-la, mas uma bondosa conselheira, de nome Natsumi Shimizudani, encorajou-me a fazê-lo, então, aí vai mais uma história de Kisa Kaze no Mai...

Para meu eterno pesar, CCS não me pertence, mas eu sobreviverei... Eu sobreviverei...

**Oie Pessoal!!!!**

**Bom, Eu sou a Natsumi Shimizudani e serei a nova revisora da Kisa-chan!!! Escrevo Cinderella Após Meia Noite, para quem não me conhece... Fico muito feliz que a Kisa-chan tenha me feito este convite!!! Aiaiai...como é começo de fic... Não falarei muito.. Mas... Com o passar do tempo...eu vou tagarelar muito!!! **

**CCS não nos pertence e não temos fins lucrativos...ou seja...nossos parentes não precisam da colaboração de um real de vocês para sobreviverem, e também não venderemos balinha para isso ok??**

**Espero que gostem da fic... Viu Kisa?? Já comecei a tagarelar!!!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Passeio às termas

Capítulo 1

Olhou para o relógio muitas vezes enquanto caminhava. Não adiantara de nada o relógio dado por Syoran no último aniversário se continuava a se atrasar. Será que ele ainda estava esperando ou já desistira da viagem? Ai, ai, ai... A culpa nem era sua! Esperara Tomoyo para irem juntas, mas ela nem aparecera. Só há meia hora ligara para avisar que não poderia ir. Ai, ai, ai... Podia vê-lo de longe, esperando no portão do condomínio. Por que simplesmente não pedira para ele ir buscá-la? Ah, sim: Touya. Desde que haviam ido morar em Tokyo, Touya impedia ao máximo as visitas de Syoran. Os longos sete anos de namoro ainda não tinham sido engolidos pelo irmão. Ao vê-la, Syoran se apressou a encontrá-la:

- Você demorou! – pegou a mala que ela carregava e deu-lhe um beijo apressado – Já estamos atrasados, Sakura!

- Eu sei, desculpe... Tomoyo demorou a me avisar que não vinha. Conseguiu a hospedagem?

- Mais ou menos. – ele lhe abria a porta do carro, entrando logo em seguida – Consegui só um quarto.

- Ainda bem... – a expressão da garota mudou de alegria para uma enorme vermelhidão – Então... Vamos dormir no mesmo quarto? – seu tom de voz foi diminuindo no decorrer da frase.

A essa altura o rapaz já dirigia e, corado, apenas confirmou com a cabeça. O trajeto não seria longo. Iriam às termas em uma pequenina cidade próxima. Syoran conseguira uma folga dos treinamentos nas equipes de natação e kendô, ambos estavam de férias da universidade, o outono não estava ainda tão frio, mas as termas já seriam agradáveis. Quatro dias de descanso e namoro, nada mais perfeito.

Syoran fazia Medicina e Sakura cursava Educação Física. Foi grande a alegria quando se descobriram admitidos para uma universidade em comum. Decidiram não se separar e recusar as outras admissões. Inicialmente pensaram em morarem juntos nessa nova empreitada, mas Touya fora radicalmente contra e viera a Tokyo acompanhar a irmã. Tomoyo estudava música na mesma universidade.

A viagem foi bem divertida, principalmente depois que Sakura decidiu colocar um Cd para "animar as coisas". Syoran dava alegres gargalhadas das interpretações calorosas da namorada, apesar de sua habitual seriedade. A faculdade fizera bem ao chinês, agora bem menos tímido. Logo avistaram a cidade e com uma tentativa frustrada de Sakura de decifrar o mapa, finalmente chegaram ao hotel.

Syoran pegou as duas malas e, com o outro braço, abraçou gentilmente os ombros de Sakura, o que muito a surpreendeu. O rapaz era sempre muito comedido com suas demonstrações de carinho, no máximo andando com ela de mãos dadas ou dando-lhe beijos rápidos quando em público; não que não fosse carinhoso, mas não gostava de demonstrar a não ser que estivessem sozinhos. A garota abraçou-lhe a cintura, indicando que gostara da iniciativa. Imediatamente foram levados a suas acomodações. Eram três da tarde, ainda cedo para resolver o entrave do quarto único com cama de casal (você sabia disso Syoran? Silêncio como resposta...), então...

- Quer tomar sorvete?

- É você mesmo, Syoran?

- Por quê?

- Deixa pra lá... Vamos sim, eu estava mesmo louca pra dar uma volta!

Ele lhe estendeu a mão, logo a cingindo pela cintura. A cidade era bem pequena e não tiveram de caminhar muito para encontrar o que procuravam. Sentaram-se em um banquinho próximo. Sakura usava um vestido florido, deixando uma parte da coxa à mostra quando se sentou e cruzou as pernas. Syoran não demorou a passar a mão por sua cintura e pousá-la na coxa desprotegida, fazendo Sakura engasgar com o sorvete.

- Eu te trouxe aqui por que precisávamos conversar sozinhos e sem interrupções.

- Algum problema? – olhou para ele com ternura – Porque você está estranho...

- Não gosta?

- Gosto sim... Quer dizer... Eu adoro quando você me abraça ou me beija, mas não estou acostumada com... Com essa maneira mais... Ai, ai, ai... Mais...

- Menos respeitosa.

- É.

- Eu sou homem, Sakura. – ele a olhava de maneira diferente – Não posso mais esconder de você e principalmente de mim que cresci. Estou cansado de ficar me tolhendo quando o que eu queria era te abraçar e beijar o tempo todo, na frente de qualquer um...

Syoran falava isso olhando fundo nos olhos da menina, seu rosto ficando gradualmente mais vermelho a cada palavra. Sakura apenas sorriu.

- Você não tem de se tolher. Eu não me envergonho de te amar nem do seu amor, então, por que ter medo de mostrá-lo?

- Por não conhecer o meu poder de autocontrole...

Sakura segurou ternamente seu rosto e o beijou. Mas o rapaz não lhe retribuiu com os costumeiros beijos inocentes, e sim com um profundo beijo, deixando-a completamente sem ar. A menina separou-se dele e, vermelha, baixou os olhos.

- Desculpe.

- Por que nunca me beijou assim antes? – o rosto dela mostrava um doce sorriso maroto – Eu ia gostar se você me acostumasse, você sabe, pra eu não ficar sem ar...

Syoran riu. Tinha medo de que ela o repelisse caso mostrasse que queria mais que um namoro de portão. Era homem e como tal queria tê-la por completo. Segurou as pernas à mostra de Sakura e, com um único movimento, pô-la em seu colo.

- Acho que assim fica bem melhor...

Beijou-a com fervor até senti-la afastá-lo.

- O que houve?

- Eu... Eu... Quero voltar...

Ela levantou-se rapidamente e puxou-o pela mão. O que Syoran não sabia é que ela parara por medo. Aquele beijo mexia com ela, dava-lhe sensações que ela não sabia se eram certas... Há muito, quando Syoran a pegava com mais firmeza ou mesmo falava próximo a seu ouvido sentia o corpo inteiro tremer, um estranho calor se apoderava de suas entranhas. Sabia que aquele desejo por Syoran era normal, mas não sabia se era certo que uma garota demonstrasse isso. Sentia falta da mãe, tinha tantas dúvidas... E agora, com Syoran lhe falando aquelas coisas, sabia que não passariam mais muito tempo como namorados de primário...

Entraram no quarto calados. Syoran se angustiara com aquela fuga inesperada da namorada. Teria ele sido muito incisivo? Forçara muito Sakura? Cria que não, fora honesto com ela e parecera que a menina também compartilhava o mesmo pensamento. Então, o que afligira Sakura para uma atitude tão inesperada?

- Desculpe. Eu não devia tê-la puxado pra cima de mim, não imaginei que você fosse reagir assim e...

- Não foi por isso que eu quis voltar.

- Então...

- O que nós vamos jantar?

O olhar dela indicava que sofria. Aquela mudança de assunto era bem mais que uma tentativa de não falar mais sobre isso, era quase uma barreira. Syoran foi até ela e abraçou, notando logo que sua camisa ficava pouco a pouco molhada. Abaixou-se e aninhou-a em seus braços, enquanto ela o abraçava com força.

- Eu estou aqui pra o que precisar. É só falar pra mim. Mas eu não quero que você fique aí chorando, ouviu? – afastou-a e procurou seus olhos, limpando as lágrimas dela com as mãos – Isso, agora você vai esperar eu tomar um banho e então nós jantamos. Que tal?

Recebeu um aceno de cabeça como resposta. Já se levantava quando ela o puxou e beijou-o. Chegou a tocar suas pernas, para puxá-la para si, mas ela imediatamente interrompeu o beijo e apontou-lhe o banheiro.

Seria difícil controlar-se com investidas tão claras. E o pior: estariam na mesma cama por três noites. Acabaria cedendo. Era melhor não pensar nisso agora ou se angustiaria e acabaria preocupando o namorado.

§

Jantariam no restaurante do hotel. Syoran usava calça jeans e uma camiseta leve, mostrando o que anos e anos de treinamento duro em esportes e artes marciais fazem a um corpo masculino: maravilhas! As garotas desacompanhadas do hotel o olhavam sem ressalvas, o que deixava Sakura desconfortável. O rapaz não notava as olhadelas e, para desespero da menina, agia da sua maneira "naturalmente polida", como comentavam as amigas de Sakura. Lá pelo meio da noite uma menos respeitosa foi até a mesa do casal:

- Nunca achei que embaixo daqueles suéteres se escondia tanto músculo, Li.

- Olá, Harugima. – o rapaz ficara vermelho com o comentário e Sakura, nada contente, exibia um semblante pouco amigável à recém-chegada – Esta é minha namorada, Sakura Kinomoto.

- Você não sabe o sucesso que seu namorado faz com as garotas da nossa sala, Kinomoto. Eu mesma sou louquinha por ele, mas ele nem me dá bola...

- A Harugima estuda na minha sala, Sakura...

- Prazer, Harugima. – voltou-se bem séria para Syoran – Não é melhor nós subirmos?

- Tudo bem. Até qualquer dia, Harugima.

- Até amanhã, Li-san...

Sakura subia apressadamente as escadas, o rosto emburrado, Syoran com um sorriso malicioso, obviamente adorando os ciúmes de Sakura. Quando chegaram ao quarto, ela imediatamente pediu explicações.

- Que explicações?

- Oras, Li-san... Aquela mulherzinha se insinua pra você e você não tem nada a me dizer?

- Não?

- Então ela anda se insinuando pra você assim, na cara dura, e você não faz nada pra que ela pare?

- Mas eu...

- Agora eu estou entendendo o porquê dessa viagem... Você sabia que ela vinha e queria se encontrar com ela também, não é?

- Sakura, você já está fantasiando...

- Não estou não. – lágrimas já escorriam por seu rosto – Eu só não estou segura.

- Ei... - o rapaz se aproximara dela e a abraçara – Que bobagens são essas? Acha mesmo que se eu quisesse encontrar com ela eu teria trazido você?

Começou a dar-lhe pequenos beijos por todo o rosto, logo descendo para o pescoço.

- Calma, Syoran. Ainda não.

O rapaz sentou-se na cama, ligando a televisão. Passeou longamente pelos canais, em silêncio. Sakura mantinha-se de pé, esperando alguma reação de Syoran.

- Você ficou bravo?

- Não deveria ficar contente com a sua rejeição, não acha? – abaixou a cabeça e, após um longo suspiro, completou, a voz já amansada – Não vou forçar você a fazer nada que não queira. Amo você de verdade. Vou saber esperar. Agora – levantou-se da cama e se dirigiu à mala – é hora de ir dormir. Não precisa me olhar com tanto pavor, eu trouxe um saco de dormir imaginando a sua reação.

A garota sentiu-se mal. Que espécie de namorada seria ela se rejeitasse um namorado sério e respeitador como Syoran por medo de que algo a mais acontecesse? Outras garotas estariam se atirando sobre ele e o cobrindo de carícias, como bem dissera a garota do restaurante. Tinha de confiar, e mais, tinha de acabar o temor sobre iniciar aquela nova fase, que seria inevitável no namoro. Syoran dormir na mesma cama não seria tão malicioso assim, seria?

- Espera, Syoran. – foi até ele e tomou-lhe o saco de dormir – Dorme aqui comigo. Eu confio em você, sei das suas intenções e das minhas... Não vou conseguir dormir sabendo que você está dormindo no chão enquanto eu tenho uma cama de casal só pra mim.

- Tem certeza? Eu não me importo de dormir no saco de dormir não, eu trouxe exatamente pra isso e...

- Não. Você vai dormir comigo. Quero me acostumar com a sua presença na cama, pra quando realmente dormirmos juntos todos os dias... - ela corara.

- Era exatamente sobre isso que eu queria conversar mais cedo. Vou pedir a sua mão pro seu pai.

- Você o quê? – correu ao encontro dele e pendurou-se em seu pescoço – Eu tenho de aceitar antes, não acha?

- Espera. – foi até a mala e pegou uma pequena caixinha azul – Sakura Kinomoto, eu sou o homem mais feliz da face da Terra por tê-la ao meu lado, mas isso não me basta. Quer casar comigo?

- Quero sim, quero muito! Esse é o dia mais feliz da minha vida, Syoran!

- Nós nem tivemos filhos ainda!

O rapaz abriu a caixa, mostrando um anel grosso de prata. Pegou-o e colocou no dedo anelar da mão direita da menina.

- É lindo, Syoran, é lindo... – beijou-o entusiasmadamente – Tenho de contar isso pra Tomoyo...

- Calma. – segurou-a pela cintura e puxou para si – Um pouco mais de comemoração primeiro.

Agarrou-a com força, ela podia sentir o coração dele batendo contra o seu, e beijou-a. Sakura praticamente se derretia em seus braços, quando ele calidamente debruçou-a sobre a cama. Ela sequer resistia. Suas mãos já desciam pelas costas dela quando ele parou subitamente, sentando-se e coçando a cabeça, como fazia quando ficava nervoso.

- É melhor você ligar pra Daidouji agora. Eu preciso de um banho.

Syoran foi em direção ao banheiro, o rosto vermelho. Sakura, também vermelha, ainda abandonada sobre a cama, olhos fechados, dava graças por Syoran ser mais ajuizado que ela.

§

eijos rs ou dando-lhe e momedido com suas demonstraççou gentilmente o ar o mapa, finalmente chegaram ao hotelTokyo acompanhar a


	2. Capítulo 2

Disclaimer

Mais um capítulo... Peço desculpas pela demora, mas eu andei um pouco meio que completamente atarefada... Gomen!

Algumas dúvidas surgiram, então um esclarecimento: a história se passa sem magia, mas eles se conheceram na mesma época que a do mangá e Kero está presente.

Agora, os agradecimentos eternos de Kisa-chan às suas adoradas leitoras, que acompanham o trabalho amador dessa amante da escrita. Agradeço a cada um que leu, e os convido a ler mais esse capítulo.

Agora, a querida maninha Nattie-chan, que é melhor escrevendo disclaimers que eu... Bom fim de páscoa e muitos ovos pra vocês! Beijões!

CCS não me pertence, mas eu bem que gostaria de ter pelo menos um Syoran... E a Nattie gostaria de Kinder Ovo. Aquele chocolate é tão booom...

Passeio às termas

Capítulo 2

Syoran estava há horas no notebook, reorganizando os horários de aula e treinamento. Depois que Sakura aceitara que ele dormisse na cama, o sono lhe fugira completamente. A menina mantinha-se na cama, parecendo bastante atenta ao programa de televisão que assistia. Súbito, o celular do rapaz tocou.

- Meu despertador. Hora de dormir. – um bocejo coroou a frase.

- Ahã. - ela não tirara os olhos da TV – Boa noite.

Ele deu-lhe um beijo na testa, retirou a camisa e deitou-se sem cobertas. Sakura o olhava de canto de olho, temerosa que ele percebesse seu pavor de dormir antes dele. E se... E se ele fosse sonâmbulo e a bolinasse durante a noite? Touya, o irmão, lhe falara sobre isso, dissera para tomar cuidado com as reações noturnas. Ai, ai, ai... Quando olhou novamente, Syoran dormia. Desligou a TV para não acordá-lo.

O braço abandonado acima da cabeça desenhava toda a arquitetura da musculatura do agora noivo. Cada músculo meticulosamente esculpido, sem exageros, os ombros e costas largos advindos da natação. Parecia mentira que aquele menino magricela e tão baixinho quanto ela tivesse se tornado um homem tão bonito. A barriga trabalhada subia e descia compassadamente, seguindo a respiração tranqüila do sono. A calça do pijama, mais baixa do que as habitualmente usadas, permitia a visão de uma pequena parte geralmente escondida sob a sunga quando ele nadava, mais branquinha que o restante...

Aquele homem, tão desprotegido, dava-lhe uma sensação imensa de segurança apenas por sua presença. Ele acordaria se ela... Colocou a mão sobre o peito de Syoran, que se moveu, mas não acordou. Logo a mão percorreu o peito e foi acompanhada pela cabeça. Aninhou-se no corpo dele, sentindo o compasso daquele coração em contraste ao descontrole do seu.

A mão que a puxou para mais perto e os lábios nos seus a trouxeram de volta de sua fantasia particular.

- Sem sono?

- Não, eu... Eu estava... Não, eu não estava... Quer dizer, talvez sim... Eu... Ai, ai, ai! – extremamente vermelha, sequer conseguia olhar para Syoran – Eu... Vou... Eu vou me trocar!

Se fosse repelida por um choque elétrico não sairia mais rápido da cama. Um sorriso pousou no canto da boca de Syoran, que se remexia tentando encontrar uma nova posição para dormir. Acordara pelo toque fino da pele dela sobre a sua, inebriando seus sentidos, o sonho misturando-se à realidade do contato físico...

Sakura saiu do banheiro usando uma camisola leve, parecida a um blusão. Syoran não pôde deixar de rir do desenho de Kerberus, mascote de Sakura, comendo doces em um desenho da camisola.

- Nem ausente ele me deixa em paz... Isso é obra da Daidouji?

- Sim, foi Tomoyo que me deu. Pra diminuir a falta que eu sinto dele...

- Vem aqui.

Ele a chamava para a cama, exatamente como Touya dissera. E se o irmão estivesse certo e Syoran fosse violento ou a subjugasse para conseguir o que queria, como os chineses antigos faziam? E se ele roncasse? Pior: e se ele tivesse alguma doença raríssima do sono e ela se manifestasse exatamente quando dormissem? E se ele tivesse uma parada respiratória pelo peso do seu corpo sobre o dele? Ai, ai, ai...

Iria. Se ele morresse, morreria com ela nos braços. Deitou-se ao lado dele, que logo a abraçou e beijou ternamente. Ela se deixou ficar, a cabeça novamente sobre o peito, o braço abandonado sobre a barriga dele. Era como nos seriados românticos, eram um casal apaixonado, eram como marido e mulher... Ai, ai, ai... O braço dele logo apareceu em suas costas, a segurança daquele toque enevoava sua cabeça.

Syoran podia sentí-la tremer, Sakura estava extremamente nervosa. Não era hora de tentativas, mas de descanso. Além do que, já passara um bocado da sua hora de dormir... Teria dificuldades de acordar na hora do treino...

- Agora dorme. Eu estou aqui com você.

Ai, ai, ai... Como ele conseguia ser fofo, sexy e másculo ao mesmo tempo? A menina relaxou, os músculos pareciam moídos. Por hábito, dobrou a perna que, vagarosamente, roçou a perna de Syoran e estacionou sobre o quadril do rapaz. A coxa de Sakura ficara exatamente (_como diremos? Lá? Naquele lugar? Ah, sim, já sei!_) no lugar onde não deveria estar. A perna e o pé se haviam dobrado, ocupando o entrepernas dele. Golpe baixo! Até autocontrole cede sob certos estímulos... Syoran fechou os olhos na tentativa de livrar a cabeça da sensação, mas a ausência daquele sentido apenas avivara o tato. Abriu novamente os olhos, o corpo todo já se tencionara. Sakura já dormia. Empurrou-lhe a perna, ao menos que ficasse sobre sua perna, não sobre lugares... Lugares impróprios! Teve de contar muitas fazendas de carneirinhos para poder dormir novamente...

Ai, um capítulo curtinho com gosto de quero mais... Não fiquem com raiva nem tristes, haverá mais logo, o próximo capítulo está em vias de fato... kkkkkkkkk! Mas por hoje é só pessoal (reminiscências da infância com Pernalonga...)! Até o próximo e acompanhem!

Olá Pessoal do FF!! Natsumi na área...

Então gente... desculpem-me também... era para ter postado o capítulo já revisado ontem... mas eu estava tão ocupada que não consegui fazer isso! Gomen ne... Gostaram deste capítulo?

Eu achei que o autocontrole do nosso TDB do FF impressionante... Palmas para ele!!

Good Lord... que vontade de comer Kinder Ovo... aquele chocolate é simplesmente maravilhoso... pena que está caro paro o tamanho dele...

Mas para não atrasar mais ainda esse capítulo.. Minha N.R acaba por aqui...

E não deixem de conferir a nossa nova fic que não é mais tão nova: **Salto Agulha vs. Gravata Borboleta.** É a fic da família Yamashina, a qual eu, a Kisa, a Maghotta, a Ma Ling e a Bruna fazemos com tanto carinho para vocês!!

Façam duas escritoras e uma revisora feliz apertando o botão GO ali embaixo e mandem uma review. Elas vão diretamente para a Kisa, mas com certeza elas me farão esquecer o meu Kinder... Chocolate Cruel...


	3. Capítulo 3

Disclaimer

Disclaimer

Hoho, pessoas! Bom, após algum tempo sem capítulos (sim, Kisa-chan também tem de administrar uma vida além do fanfiction, infelizmente...), voltamos a passear pelos climas termais... Agradecimentos mais uma vez pelas maravilhosas reviews, vocês são muito fofos comigo, sabiam? Ki-chan adora vocês! E hoje, agradecimentos também a um grande amigo, Ruytemberg, que acrescentou frases importantíssimas a esse capítulo. Agradeçam as frases cabeças do Syoran a ele, meninas!

Não vou falar muito, afinal eu nem sou boa mesmo nisso, vamos deixar as palavras nas mãos de quem sabe, então leiam o capítulo e as palavrinhas de minha amadinha, Nattie-chan (Nanduxaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk)!

Uehueheuheueh

Kisa, Kisa... eles não entendem o Nanduxxxaaa e nem o manuxxaaa

n.n''

Depois esplicamos melhor

n.n/

Ruytemberg, você é um gênio, cara! Sério... eu te venero!

Se quiser casar com a **minha** ki-chan, eu deixo... só porque vc é um mestre nas frases perfeitas do Syaoran

Ò.ó

Capítulo lindo, CHEIOOO de emoções(uff... que calor, hein Kisa?? Kkkkkk) e que eu amei!

Boa leitura para todos!

Antes que eu esqueça, CCS não me pertence (e me dói cada vez que escrevo isso... Queria o Syoran só, já tava bom...)

PS.: Vocês já notaram o quanto os meus disclaimers andam diminuindo? Hohohohoho! Ki-chan anda fugindo deles... Mas a história é o mais importante, não é mesmo? (Disclaimers são kawaiis, by nat-chan)

--

Passeio às Termas

Capítulo 3

Era cedo quando acordou. Não acreditou quando olhou o relógio, 8 da manhã! Não conseguia acordar cedo nem quando precisava! Seria influência de Syoran? A simples presença dele a seu lado na cama conseguia mudar seus horários?

Creria que sim se ele _estivesse_ a seu lado na cama. Levantou a cabeça, o banheiro estava vazio. Virou-se na cama, ainda era tããããããããããããããããããão cedo, poderia dormir mais um pouquinho...

Foi então que o viu.

O sol que entrava pela varanda iluminava o tórax nu, completamente suado, enquanto ele continuava, displicentemente, a fazer abdominais. Os fones de ouvido o mantinham alheio a toda a movimentação do mundo.

Sakura aconchegou a cabeça nos travesseiros, acompanhando aquele sobe-e-desce incansável do noivo. Era engraçado vê-lo cantarolar o que ouvia enquanto se esfalfava em exercícios. Provavelmente ele já tomara café, dada a mesa pronta ao lado da cama.

Sentou-se, a fome começava a corroer seu estômago e cria seriamente que fora aquilo que a acordara... E aqueles pães pareciam apetitosos...

- Bom dia, meu amor... Fiz muito barulho?

Ele limpava o suor da testa com as costas da mão enquanto retirava os fones. Sakura beliscou-se de maneira discreta, para ter certeza de que não estava sonhando.

- Não, eu acordei sozinha... Até achei que você não estava aqui...

- E então, vamos tomar café? – Syoran se aproximou e a beijou na testa – Você está com muita fome? Eu queria só tomar um banho antes, suado assim eu não sou uma companhia muito cheirosa...

- Eu espero você. – sorriu, com o rosto vermelho.

- E como foi a noite, dormiu bem? – ele entrava no banheiro – Não estranhou a cama?

Podia imaginar ele tirando o short que estava vestindo... Não! Não podia imaginar, não podia! Enfiou com força um pãozinho na boca, nada de pensamentos pervertidos senhorita Sakura Kinomoto!

- Foi ótima, você é quentinho...

Fechou a boca com as duas mãos. Mas o que diabos era aquilo? Estava doida? Pra que dissera aquilo? Ouviu a água do chuveiro começar a cair, esperava realmente que ele não tivesse ouvido a expressão dos seus instintos amalucados...

- Espero que isso seja um elogio... – a risada dele ecoou pelo banheiro, fazendo-a perceber que ele deixara uma fresta da porta entreaberta – eu demorei um pouco a dormir, acabei acordando um pouco tarde hoje...

- E a que horas foi esse tarde, senhor Li?

- Umas 6 horas... Quase não deu tempo de correr...

- Quase não deu tempo de quê? – ele já havia corrido e feito abdominais?

- De correr. – o barulho do chuveiro cessou – Eu fui nadar, depois corri e fiquei com medo de você acordar e não me encontrar, então terminei os exercícios aqui no quarto mesmo. – pela fresta da porta ela podia ver um pedaço dele, nu, em frente ao espelho – Planejei um dia bem cheio pra nós hoje!

Syoran saiu do banheiro apenas enrolado em uma toalha, os cabelos molhados, o cheiro do sabonete espalhando-se pelo quarto inteiro. Nossa, ele conseguia ser bonito até de manhã... Ai, ai, ai...

- Sakura?

- Ah, sim, sim, claro... – perdera-se o observando – Vamos aos banhos termais?

- Foi pra isso que viemos, não? – ele procurava por algo na mala ainda completamente organizada – Primeiro os banhos termais, depois um pouco de descanso descompromissado, um bom jantar e uma boa noite de sono. De seu agrado? – ele fazia uma reverência, como se falasse com alguém da realeza.

- Eu poderia colocar um passeio com sorvete nesse descanso descompromissado?

Não houve resposta, ele já havia entrado no banheiro novamente. Um som estranho encheu o ambiente e logo ela reconheceu os sinais de seu estômago faminto. Aquilo fazia lembrar seu irmão chamando-a de monstrenga. Riu baixinho, sentindo repentinamente uma saudade sufocante. Ainda não falara com ele desde que lá haviam chegado...

Pegou o telefone e discou o número de casa. Estaria o pai em casa àquela hora? Nenhuma resposta do outro lado da linha. Súbito, o abraço de Syoran a fez abaixar o telefone.

- Ninguém em casa?

Aconchegou-se no abraço, sentindo as gotas caírem do cabelo dele e molharem seus ombros. Syoran beijou-lhe o rosto e sentou-se à mesa. Vestia um quimono simples, já pronto para a ida às termas.

- Achei que você já tivesse tomado café...

- Não, tomei um pouco de vitamina, nada além... Mas você parece faminta, vamos comer!

Era incrível perceber o quanto Syoran era diferente dela. Ele acordara cedo, mas ainda assim a esperara para o café... E a calma com que comia? A nobreza dele se refletia do levantar da xícara ao remexer da colher. E era aquele homem que ela desposaria, aquele homem com quem viveria o restante de sua vida! Não cria na própria sorte! Olhou novamente para o anel, pensando em tudo que acontecera desde que ali haviam chegado. Aquela era uma decisão difícil, mas estava tomada...

- Perdeu a fome, Sakura?

Os olhinhos dele preocupados a fizeram rir.

- Estava escolhendo o que comer primeiro... Você pediu tanta coisa!

- Bem, nós nunca tínhamos dormido juntos... Quer dizer... Nunca tínhamos acordado juntos... Quer dizer... – Syoran ficara vermelho – Eu... Eu não sabia o que você gostaria de comer ao acordar, então... Pedi de tudo...

Foi surpreendido pelo pulo de Sakura em seu colo. A menina agora se aconchegava sobre suas pernas, esfregando as mãos enquanto olhava com gula para a mesa.

- Pois trate de prestar bastante atenção no que eu como, não vai querer errar quando casarmos, vai? – ela também ficara vermelha diante da declaração.

Sakura ia avançar sobre um pãozinho muito apetitoso quando foi puxada pelo noivo. O beijo carinhoso ganhou intensidade, e a mão dela já passeava por dentro do kimono dele quando seu estômago deu sinais novamente.

- Acho que estamos realmente com fome...

Era lindo vê-lo desconcertado daquela forma. Fez força para não agarrar-se a ele novamente, mas se deixou ficar em seu colo, tentando comer o mais pausada e educadamente que conseguia e atrapalhando-o, por brincadeira. As manifestações de seu estômago haviam parado e Sakura creu que estava enfim satisfeita.

- Agora você termina seu café enquanto eu tomo banho. Não demoro.

Pegou algumas coisas na mala e rumou ao banheiro. O cheiro da colônia de Syoran mantinha o ambiente levemente amadeirado. Passou a chave na porta, imediatamente se arrependendo da ação. Ao terminar, encontrou-o debruçado na pequena varanda do quarto.

- Podemos ir?

Ela usava um kimono azul bem claro, com pequeninas flores levemente bordadas em rosa, vermelho, amarelo e branco. Os cabelos curtos, ainda molhados, davam-lhe um ar ainda mais jovial do que o que ela já tinha normalmente, parecia ter 15 anos de idade.

- Eu sou um homem de sorte. Tenho a mulher mais linda do mundo ao meu lado e a amo...

Syoran segurou-lhe o rosto de leve, beijando-a ternamente. Os olhos dela haviam ficado marejados ante a declaração. Saíam do quarto, quando uma voz conhecida os chamou.

- Li-san?

- Olá, Harugima... – a voz dele indicava claramente que a presença dela não era bem vinda.

- Já disse que pode me chamar de Izumi... – ela se aproximara, tocando-lhe a gola do kimono – Vão às termas? Que coincidência! Vamos todos então!

Syoran sentiu Sakura apertar sua mão. Ela fuzilava a outra garota com os olhos.

- Pode ir na frente, então, Harugima.

Izumi pegou-o pela mão e, pela imediatez da ação, Syoran deixou-se levar, sem largar a mão de Sakura. Pouco depois largou a mão da colega de maneira agressiva, abraçando a noiva em seguida. A menina seguiu seu caminho, um grande sorriso no rosto, sabendo o grande mal que causara.

- O que foi isso? – Sakura falava cada palavra de maneira bem pausada.

- Harugima é uma louca, Sakura, você não tem de ligar pra nada do que ela diz ou faz e...

- Não é ela que me importa! – Sakura o empurrou para longe de si – Você dá trela pra ela! Você deixa que ela faça o que quer!

- Sakura não inverta as coisas, não é isso que acontece, e você sabe disso...

- Quer dizer que eu é que estou errada? EU? – o rosto da menina já estava vermelho – Você me traindo aí na minha cara e EU é que estou errada! Essa é boa! Muito boa!

- Eu confio em você. Se você não confia em mim, acho então que foi um erro querer casar com você.

A expressão de Sakura era de incredulidade.

- Então é isso! Corra atrás dela, senhor Li, ainda há tempo para alcançá-la! Não é com ela que o senhor quer casar? Não é com ela que o senhor está me traindo?

- Sakura você sabe que eu sou completamente fiel a você. Essa discussão não tem sentido, por favor... – aquele fora o limite para ele – Você está de cabeça quente. Quando voltarmos das termas, conversamos. Agora vamos.

A voz dele se fizera imperativa. O seguiu em silêncio, ainda possessa pela cena que acabara de presenciar. Separaram-se nas piscinas de água quente. Izumi Harugima, o pivô de sua briga, lá se encontrava, placidamente afundada até o pescoço nas águas. Que vontade Sakura teve de afundá-la por completo... Olhava para a outra garota com o olhar de uma mulher ferida, encontrando defeitos e aumentando-os pelo bem de seu ego. Era melhor que Harugima e não perderia seu precioso Syoran para uma qualquer como aquela. Não fora ao lado dela que ele dormira, não fora a ela que ele fizera juras de amor logo pela manhã? O que Harugima tinha a seu favor? Nada. Ou melhor, ela passava o dia com Syoran na universidade... Não, não havia nada. Syoran era um verdadeiro nerd naquela universidade, mal olhava para ela própria quando lá estavam! Harugima não tinha nada, pois era ela, Sakura, quem possuía Syoran. Pensando bem, era hora de realmente possuí-lo... Corou com o pensamento libidinoso, afundando-se ainda mais na água para esconder-se.

--

Syoran ainda não acreditava no que ouvira. Sakura cria que ele não lhe era fiel? Não sabia o quanto ele a amava? Injustiças, injustiças e mais injustiças... E o que Harugima queria? Terminar seu noivado? Teria uma séria conversa com ela, ah teria... Abriu a porta do quarto, de volta das termas, e encontrou Sakura sentada na cama, de costas para a porta. Aquela conversa seria um divisor de águas, tinha certeza.

- Sakura? – a menina virou-se – Está mais calma, podemos conversar?

Ela deu-lhe um sorriso terno. Aquilo era um sim. Pôs-se à frente dela, de joelhos, pegando-lhe as mãos.

- Primeiro eu queria que você desconsiderasse o que eu disse sobre ser um erro casar com você. Eu não poderia escolher outra pessoa além de você. Você, e somente você, é a mulher da minha vida.

Sakura escutava-o estranhamente calada. O que mais precisava dizer para que ela acreditasse no que falava?

- Eu acho que nossa relação tem de se dar em uma base firme, em uma base verdadeira, uma base de confiança, Sakura.

Foi surpreendido pelo beijo dela. Aquilo era um perdão? Selavam-se ali as pazes? Ela levantou-se, obrigando-o a levantar-se também. Separou-se dele, mantendo as mãos dele em volta de sua cintura.

- Eu confio em você...

Abriu o próprio kimono, deixando-o deslizar pelo corpo e cair ao chão, revelando-lhe a nudez. Syoran não podia estar mais surpreso. Sakura o puxou para si, beijando-o. Com os olhos fechados, pôde apenas sentir a batida forte contra a parede, onde ele a pressionava. As pernas abandonaram o chão, ele a erguia, levantando-a por uma das pernas e mantendo-a contra a parede com o corpo. As mãos dele passeavam por seu colo e suas pernas.

Então, ele parou. Uma das mãos segurava o queixo da menina, a outra a perna esquerda, mantendo-a suspensa. Olhou-a fundo nos olhos e ela pode perceber claramente o quanto ele a desejava pela respiração ofegante e as pupilas dilatadas que o noivo exibia. A voz, baixa e rouca, parecia ainda mais sexy naquela situação. Ele aproximou a boca de seu ouvido, fazendo-a arrepiar-se por completo. Uma única frase:

- Eu amo você...

Ele mordeu-lhe a orelha e Sakura não pode conter o gemido. Aquilo apenas estimulara mais Syoran, que a beijava com avidez, seguindo a linha do pescoço em direção aos seios. Sentia a própria musculatura se manifestar, puxou-a para si, carregando-a até a cama. Controlava-se para não agir com rudeza, embora os instintos começassem a turvar seu bom senso diante das ações. Retirou o kimono e logo sentiu as mãos de Sakura abandonarem seus cabelos e passearem por suas costas e seu peito.

Os músculos pesavam sobre seu corpo franzino. Sentia cada centímetro dele pulsar, os corações batiam acelerados... A boca de Syoran buscava cada pequeno recanto de seu corpo e Sakura se contorcia com a diversidade de sensações, a calidez e a avidez de seu próprio desejo. Beijava-o, mordia-o, arranhava-o. Os corpos se encontravam e se sentiam. Estavam prontos para pertencer um ao outro.

Repentinamente, ouviram o som de batidas na porta. Batidas repetidas e veementes.

- Sakura! Li! Abram a porta, eu sei que vocês estão aí!

--

HOHO! Vocês achavam mesmo que Ki iria dar essa moleza pro casalzinho? Ki gosta de ver o circo pegar fogo... kkkkkkkkk! Calma, calma, agora só no próximo capítulo... Quem poderia estar batendo? Apostas, apostas... Façam as suas... Até o próximo chappie! Ki's kiss!

N.R.:

Natsumi falandoooo

Sim!!

Kisa voltouuuuu

Mas, antes de mais nada... Minha aposta vai para o Touya ou para a Tomoyo...

Izumi com certeza não é... pois ela chama a Sakura de Kinomoto e Syaoran de Li...

E a ordem é outra...quem chama os dois assim...? Touya e Tomoyo!

Então, minha aposta pertence aos dois...

E o que acharam do capítulo?

SUPER kawaii né?

Kisa, Kisaa...eu já disse que quando o lemon é Sakura e Syaoran, pode ser pesado sim

Ò.ó

Só outros casais que eu não gosto muito de revisar... se bem que tem vários lemons/hentais que eu amoooo!!

Nat-chan não é pervertida ainda não, tá gente??

Mas quem não gosta de um hentai tendo como base seu casal favorito??

Suspira alto

Espero que o último capítulo tenha um mega-hentai

Ò.ó

Euehueheueheuehe

Eu para, eu paro u.u''

E sim, nós amamos ver o circo pegando fogo

u.u''

Logo, deixem reviews e comentáriooos

Beijões, Ki-chan e Nat-chan!


	4. Capítulo 4

Disclaimer

Hoho! Não precisam mais especular, sonhar, imaginar... Ki-chan chega agora trazendo tudo que vocês queriam saber... Quem batia à porta era... Tchan tchan tchan tchan... Antes de dizer quem batia à fatídica porta (Hoho, Ki-chan é deveras malvada, não? Risada malévola), eu gostaria de dar uma informação mais importante, mais vital, mais surpreendente do que qualquer descoberta do genoma , meninas, eu venho trazer a esperança, a prova viva de que o que tanto ansiamos é verdade, não só mais um devaneio das nossas mentes desesperadas por felicidade. Natsumi, nossa revisora, amiga e irmã Yamashina, encontrou a mina.

Amigas, Nanduxa encontrou seu Syoran! (choro convulsivo) E mais: ela nos mostrou o caminho, meninas, ela nos deu a chave para a terra dos Syorans, o caminho para uma vida eterna em CCS! (mais lágrimas de emoção) Agora, em prova de nossa eterna gratidão, leremos o que nossa guru tem a nos dizer. Nanduxa, nos ilumine!

Advertisement.: Se a Terra dos Syorans existe, eu quero realmente me apossar dela e alugar lotes às felizardas que me procurarem com as melhores propostas... kkk Enquanto isso não acontece, CCS, Syoran, Nanduxa e todas as coisas boas aqui citadas não me pertencem... Snif snif...

Vamos ao chappie!

_____________________________________________________________________

Passeio às Termas

Capítulo 4

- Sakura! Li! Abram a porta, eu sei que vocês estão aí!

A próxima coisa que ouviu foi uma risada estrondosa de Syoran. Mas ela não achava nada divertido ser pega pelo irmão em um momento tão... Tão... Nu.

- Pode me dizer o que há de tão engraçado? Não estou achando graça alguma. – o rosto era sério, a voz não mais que um sussurro – O que vamos fazer nesse estado com Touya à nossa porta?

Com o rosto ainda um pouco vermelho, os músculos cansados da tensão desperdiçada, ele retirou-se de cima dela, um restinho do sorriso cobrindo os lábios. Vestiu o roupão e sentou-se calmamente.

- Caramba, nem quando eu tiro você de perto dele ele pára de nos atrapalhar... – riu novamente – Eu vou pro banheiro, molhar o corpo, relaxar... Se ele me vir assim, – apontou pro próprio corpo – vai sacar na hora... Você abre a porta.

Ela fez menção de se levantar, mas ele a deitou novamente, depositando-lhe um beijo ardente entre os seios.

- Terminamos isso depois... – a voz rouca que ele fez questão de depositar em sua orelha a fez arrepiar-se novamente.

O seguiu com os olhos até o banheiro. Uh, e como terminariam... O que é isso, Sakura? Pensamentos impuros? Você não pode pensar nele assim! Não pode, não pode pensar nele a colocando contra a parede de novo, beijando seu pescoço, passando a mão...

PARE! PARE AGORA MESMO KINOMOTO SAKURA! RECUPERE A CONSCIÊNCIA!

Sacudiu a cabeça com força assim que as pancadas na porta se fizeram mais rápidas. Procurou pelo próprio kimono, tendo alguma dificuldade para encontrá-lo.

- Já vou, Touya, já vou! – devia ter avisado antes, pois as batidas cessaram imediatamente.

Assim que abriu a porta, ainda concertando o estrago que Syoran fizera à sua coordenação motora depois daqueles poucos minutos juntos, o rosto nada amigável do irmão indicava que ele não gostara nem um pouco daquela espera. Não olhou primeiro para ela, mas por sobre sua cabeça. Não precisava ser adivinha para saber por quem ele procurava.

- O moleque, onde está?

- Ele se chama Syoran, e você sabe disso tanto quanto eu. O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vim te proteger dos hormônios assassinos desse moleque. Se ele acha que levando você pra viajar vai conseguir o que quer, ele não me conhece mesmo! – olhou pra irmã, não, ela nunca cresceria pra ele – E você devia estar agradecida, sua monstrenga!

Sakura abraçou o irmão, a verdade é que estava cheia de saudades dele, além de saber que ele não fazia aquilo por mal, só por amor. Com um gesto convidou-o a entrar e notou a mala rosa ao lado da mochila de Touya.

- Rosa, Touya? – apontava a mala.

- Tomoyo. Eu disse que vinha, ela não quis me deixar vir sozinho. Ficou lá embaixo, tentando conseguir um quarto pra nós. – começava a colocar as malas pra dentro do quarto, sempre com o olhar atento à procura de Syoran - Eu disse que tinha o seu, mas ela colocou na cabeça que não podemos dormir aqui!

Ótimo, pelo menos Tomoyo viera. O estrago seria menor, afinal, ela controlava Touya melhor que ninguém. Repentinamente, o irmão virou-se para ela, colocando a mão sob seu queixo.

- Que marca roxa é essa, Sakura. – não era uma pergunta, ainda – Que marca... Sakura... – a raiva começava a tomar conta dele e aquilo não era nada bom – Sakura, esse moleque deixou uma marca em você? Como foi que esse moleque melequento deixou essa marca, Sakura?

Ela ia improvisar algo, com certeza, mas Syoran saiu do banheiro antes que pudesse pensar em algo. As mãos de Touya mudaram de alvo, agora no colarinho do kimono de Syoran.

- Seu moleque infeliz...

Ele não teve tempo de terminar a frase, o sorriso de Syoran já se completara no rosto. Ele tinha um prazer especial em afrontar Touya.

- Você demorou, sabia?

Por muito pouco Touya não jogou o rapaz longe, Sakura já se interpusera entre os dois e obrigara o irmão a soltar o noivo.

- Você não veio aqui pra brigar com o Syoran, Touya! E tem mais, Syoran e eu vamos casar.... – mostrou a aliança.

- Essa luz não está ajudando... Sai do meio da fonte, Touya! Eu quero filmar bem o rosto dela! – Tomoyo se postava na porta, que ficara aberta, com a filmadora em punho – Fala de novo, Sak, fala de novo que vocês vão casar!

Todos os rostos se viraram e a gargalhada coletiva foi inevitável. Sakura imaginava que aquele fosse o intuito de Tomoyo ao impunhar suas frases fofas no meio das brigas de Touya e Syoran, o olhar agradecido se cruzou com a despreocupação da recém-chegada.

- Nada de brigas, elas não são bonitas no vídeo! – abraçou Sakura, logo depois agarrando-se ao braço de Touya – Consegui um quarto, vamos.

- Você e Sakura vão. Eu vou dividir esse quarto com o Li. – o sorriso triunfante dele era de assustar – Vamos conversar um pouquinho sobre essa historinha de casamento... E vamos conversar também sobre essa marca no pescoço da minha irmãzinha... Incomoda-se, moleque?

- Sinceridade? – e a terceira guerra mundial poderia se considerar iniciada – Me incomoda muito.

Moleque atrevido! Nunca imaginara que o pequenino Li, que ele vira atusigar a irmã desde sempre, pudesse despertar nele aquele instinto assassino. Mas ele não perdia por esperar...

Como impelido pelo olhar novo e amedrontador que Touya lhe lançava, Syoran se chegou bem devagar a Sakura, abraçando-a. Sussurrou-lhe algo ao ouvido, deu-lhe um beijo no rosto, sem perder o rosto de Touya de vista. Sakura foi até a mala mais próxima, pegou a bolsinha em que guardava suas moedas e puxou Tomoyo pelo braço, fechando a porta quando saíram. Repentinamente, as feições sempre amigáveis de Syoran se desfizeram.

- Agora nós dois, Kinomoto.

____________________________________________________________

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! É de gritar, de espernear, de bater na Ki (esperem, não, não batam, foi maneira de dizer, foi brincadeirinhaaaaaaaaaaaaa) um final desses, hein? Pra quem esperava o pior de todos os lemons, não foi bem assim, né?Mas dessa vez nada de previews do que vai acontecer... Hoho! Ki mostrando mais uma vez seu lado malvado! Acompanhem e deixem beijos pra Nanduxa, que por motivos internetísticos não nos pode acompanhar dessa vez, mas que estará aqui na próxima, ou assim esperamos! Ki's Kiss!


End file.
